


Pretty in Pink

by bucketsimp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB!reader, Creampies, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon is really just bc of the nature of sex pollen fics, fives is in love with you, rex is secretly in love with you but suppressing it, wrap it up fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketsimp/pseuds/bucketsimp
Summary: On a mission with Rex, Fives, and Echo, your ship crashes and unlike the clones, you don't have a helmet to protect you from the local plantlife's... interesting effects.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Clone Troopers/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth with a hint of feelings!

Even after the ship makes contact with the wet ground, your world keeps spinning. Your senses are all mangled; it's like you can see the loud beeping of the emergency lights, like you can hear the scent of leaking fuel, like you can feel Fives' cold plastoid armor on your skin.

Except --  _ oh.  _ That last part was real. Your vision is blurry, but you recognize the distinct marks on his helmet as he pulls you from the cold floor and up into his arms. He shouts something that doesn’t make it through the ringing in your ears, but you vaguely notice the ship’s interior making way for menacing dark sky outside, cold wind rushing all around. Fives carries you some distance, and you notice the others, Echo and Captain Rex, are there too, carrying large packs of something you’re unsure of.

As you’re placed in a bed of soft pink flowers, the sun breaks through, and your mind sinks away under the bright warm light.

When you awaken, the first thing you notice is that your cheeks are burning up, and for a second you think you've been left in the sun for too long, but the second thing you notice is that you're actually in a shady grove, and the only sunlight is trickling through the leaves, leaving specks of brightness on the grassy ground. Someone has spread out a military issue blanket and laid you on top of it, the thick heavy texture doing nothing to cool you down.

"Sir, you better come quick!" the clone trooper sitting by your side says. It's Fives -- his helmet is off and when he rests the back of his hand against your forehead, you realize his gloves are off as well. The sensation of his skin against yours sends a sharp pulse through you, hot lightning that gathers in your stomach. It's so overwhelming you feel tears pricking behind your eyes and you whimper under his touch.

"Fives, wh- what is happening?" 

He furrows his brows when he looks at you and places his hand on your cheek. It's meant to comfort you, but you whine at how much hotter it makes you feel.

"You're burning up with some kind of fever," he says, removing his hand. "We think it might be a reaction to the plants we encountered at the crash site." 

The plants? You can hear him talk, but it's hard to think straight, like your blood rushes away from your brain to light a fire in your belly, and lower-

" _ Fuck, _ " you breathe, realizing the unmistakeable throb of arousal between your legs. No, no, this is bad, they can't see you like this, you have to pull yourself together, you can never look any of them in the eye ever again otherwise, especially Rex.

You try to sit up, but your legs rub together as you do so, the slightest pressure on your clit making you writhe in pain and pleasure and you collapse back onto the blanket. You vaguely register Rex and Echo coming to stand over you. 

"I think it's getting worse, sir," Fives says, standing up and leaving your side.

There's a pause, and for a moment you think you just can't hear them speak, but then Rex replies.

"It's… not just a fever. Echo found something in the datalogs."

"What," you cry out, "did you find? Please, I c- I can't  _ stand  _ this I-" It's hard to speak and your mouth gets drier by the second, you want- need to be touched, to feel something,  _ anything _ , you want Fives to put his hand on your face again, his fingers near you, on you,  _ in you _ . Fuck, he's your friend, you shouldn't feel this way.

Rex and Echo share an awkward look between them and you fear the worst - that those flowers are responsible for the state you're in, and that there might not be a cure.

Echo coughs. "Well, you're- you breathed in the pollen of a plant that has certain properties…"

"C-can you cure it,  _ fuck, _ please tell me you- you can, a bacta shot or-"

"Already gave you two," Fives interjects. "Kriff, if only Kix were here, he'd know what to do."

Rex shakes his head. "There's no treatment, except-" He shares another look with Echo and frowns. 

“Fives, a word.”

The three clones leave you writhing on the floor to discuss something in private. Your vision is blurry, tears gathering on your lashes and in your eyes, and your hearing is muffled by the sounds of your own quickening heartbeat. With every passing second you can feel more slickness leaking out of your throbbing cunt and the friction of your leggings and underwear  _ hurts _ . With jagged desperate motions, you push your hips off of the floor, intending to only take the leggings off, but your underwear comes with it. The sticky wetness between your legs makes your panties harder to take off, and you choke on a moan when you peel them away from your slit. 

“Stars,” you hear one of the clones say, but you can’t be sure which one.

“Can you do it?” another says, and the serious tone makes you believe it’s Rex.

You can’t seem to get your clothes all the way off and they bunch up around your knees, making you whine in frustration. Someone kneels next to you - it’s Fives.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. It’s gonna be alright. I’m gonna take care of you, okay?”

Gently, he moves some wet strands of hair away from your sweat-soaked forehead.

“You inhaled a toxin back on the crash site,” he starts, and when you focus on him you realize he seems nervous, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “We have to flush it out, or it could kill you.”

“Okay,” you answer, trying to keep it together. Flushing it out, that doesn’t sound too bad.

“The only way to flush it out is for your body to, well, to  _ finish _ . Repeatedly.” 

“Finish, as in…?” You have to know. You have to be certain you’re hearing correctly, that it isn’t your mind playing tricks on you, consumed by this artificial arousal and the presence of Fives hovering above you. You can smell him, you realize, and the scent of him makes your head spin.

“Yeah. As in, uh. Sexually.”

Fuck,  _ fuck.  _ This is embarrassing, unreasonably so, but images flash through your head of Fives, your  _ friend,  _ fucking you and filling you up, and you make another desperate attempt to get your pants off just so you can spread your legs.

“Do it, help me,  _ please,  _ just touch me, touch me-”

Noticing your struggle, he moves himself closer to your legs and easily pulls your leggings off completely. Your legs fall open almost automatically, and Fives gets between them. With your legs bare, the rest of your body also aches to be relieved of clothes, but when you start tugging on your shirt, Fives takes over. He effortlessly undresses you and seems to keep his composure even when you moan as the fabric brushes over your nipples. 

Your field of vision is completely overtaken by him, the others nowhere to be seen, and you hope they aren’t watching -- but somehow the thought they  _ could  _ be watching sends a shiver down your spine. 

Fives grazes his hands over your inner thighs and you jerk your hips towards him, whining, wanting more. His hands hover over your mound.

“Just- just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

“No,” you whine, “I mean yes, yes, I’ll tell you, but don’t stop.”

When his thumb brushes across your swollen clit, you cry out and rub yourself against his hand, wantonly, trying to feel more pressure. You’re ashamed of how quickly you gave in, but it feels so good to finally be touched, finally have this friction you’ve been craving.

“More,  _ please, _ ” you sob. You can taste salt in your mouth, and you’re not sure if it’s sweat or tears. 

He pushes two fingers inside of you, your drenched cunt opening up with ease. Finally, finally there’s something filling you, it’s not enough, but it’s  _ something,  _ you clench around his fingers, writhing around to create more friction. He fingers you gently at first, then a little faster to match the bucking of your hips -- the sounds of your slick being pushed around are lewd, deafeningly so, but you don’t care, you don’t care, his thumb finds your clit again and your body stiffens as your orgasm hits you like a lightning bolt. You cry and moan, maybe something incoherent, maybe his name, and Fives gently pushes down on your hips, keeping you steady.

You breathe, or try to, heart beating in your throat. Fives watches you, hesitates, and slips his fingers out, making you whine softly.

“Feel better?” he asks, and there’s something in his voice you can’t quite identify, a tremor, a strain.

You shake your head. It wasn’t enough, would never have been enough, not in the state you’re in. 

“I think,” you start, scrambling for words, “I think I need-”

“Tell me, sweetheart, what do you need?” His concern for you makes you want to cry, even more so because of the words that are about to fall out of your mouth.

“Your  _ cock _ , please, Fives, need you inside me-”

His throat makes a raspy sound, and you wonder if he likes it, likes hearing you say these words, if maybe some part of him wants this, even though he doesn’t have the toxins in his bloodstream. His hands slip once, twice, as he tries to remove the lower parts of his armor and his codpiece. When he gets them off, you notice his erection straining against his black compression pants. You gasp lightly, but you're pleased, pleased that he's getting something out of this, pleased that he  _ likes you.  _

He takes his cock out, large and dark and veiny, and the sight of it makes your cunt throb, aching for him as more of your wetness leaks out, down your thighs and ass. Kriff, are all the clones this hung…?

You arch your back, trying to get closer to him. Seconds feel like hours as long as he's not inside you, but finally, finally, you feel the head of his cock against your opening, and you repeat the words  _ yes, yes, yes _ , until he pushes inside and stretches you, making you forget every word in every galactic language.

It's like he fills you all the way to your core, as if you were incomplete without him, his cock touching nerves that had never been touched before. You wrap your legs around him, trying to pull him closer, deeper.

"Fuck, you feel so good, s-so tight around me, so  _ hot,"  _ he says softly, voice strained by his arousal. You don't know how to answer, can't answer, all you can do is pull him closer and hope he moves.

And he does, wet noises filling the air as he fucks your own slick back into you. You forget where you are, forget your own name, there's only Fives and the way his cock pounds into you, his choked moans and your wanton mewls. 

He's rubbing at your clit again and you scream, clenching around his cock, but he doesn't stop moving.

"Come on, sweetheart, keep cumming on my cock, I know you can."

His words are dizzying to you, and you cum again on his command, his hips snapping more roughly with every thrust, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

“That’s it,” he says, his voice strained. “Stars, you look beautiful like this.” 

The compliment pulls at something in your chest, breathes fire into your heart. Never before had you considered Fives could become something other than a friend, no matter how many times you imagined it, but now, _ now _ you can see it. If you hadn’t been in this mind-altering state, you would’ve told him he looked beautiful, too.

And then, without warning, he spills himself inside you as he cums.

"Oh, fuck-" he cries out as he tries to pull put, but you keep your legs firmly locked under his ass. His release fills you, hot as molten rock, and your insides spasm as you cum around him again, until he’s emptied himself inside you completely.

It's a long time, and still not long enough, before he pulls out. He looks worried, brow furrowed and jaw clenched, watching his cum trickle out of you. But it's done, there's no going back, and as you feel his semen dripping out, you know it's still not enough.

“N-no, please,  _ more,”  _ you whine, agonizingly empty without his cock filling you. Fives sits between your legs, leaning back, his hands in the dirt.

"I can't, sweetheart, I-"

Someone clears their throat in the distance. It’s Echo, but he’s not wearing his armor with the signature handprint on it anymore. Instead, he’s stripped down to his black undershirt and compression pants, the tight clothes accentuating his slim but muscular frame.

“Need a hand?” he jokes, crouching in front of you in the same spot Fives had been. Had he been watching? Had  _ Rex? _ The thought makes your insides turn to jelly and your cunt clench around nothing. Now there were two men in front of you, the heat and scent of their bodies addictive like spice, and you grabbed Fives’ forearm tightly when he tried to get up.

“S-stay, please,” you whine softly. He does, but moves to your side to give Echo more space. As Echo pulls his already hard cock out of his pants, Fives takes your hand in his and softly rubs at your palm with his thumb. He bends down, pressing a kiss to your forehead while the other clone sheathes himself inside you with ease. 

“F-fuck, that’s- wasn’t expecting you to feel this good,” Echo groans, thrusting into you slowly but deeply, making your world spin with every push of his hips. 

“Were you watching?” Fives asks, squeezing your hand. There’s something in his voice- jealousy? But then Echo hits a spot inside you that makes you scream and there’s nothing you can do to stop yourself from throwing your hips upwards in something that doesn’t even remotely resemble a rhythm, high-pitched whines escaping your throat, and Fives’ hand squeezes yours harder.

“That feel good, baby?” Echo coos, drawing another choked moan from your throat. “Yeah? How about this?” His fingers start rubbing circles around your clit and your body goes white-hot once again, every muscle in your body trembling, and still,  _ still,  _ the satisfaction doesn’t come, there’s no fulfillment, no end to this.

Time starts blurring together -- you’re not sure how much time passed until Echo spilled inside you, too, not sure how many times you’ve come, whose hand is deftly rubbing at your sensitive clit. At some point someone -- you think it’s Fives -- puts his mouth on your breasts, moaning as he sucks and nibbles at them and fondles them, and by the time Echo finishes, Fives is hard again. They fuck you like this for a while, switching places so you’re never without cock, always filled as they drill into your sore cunt while the obscene wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh surround you. You’ve lost count of how many times they came inside you, but a puddle of cum has gathered on the blanket where it dripped out of you. 

The more time passes, the more exhaustion replaces the toxins in your body and lets your mind drift away, not quite sleeping but not quite awake, either. The others are -- you're not sure, you only know you're empty and aching, overstimulated and sensitive, but there's still a part of you that craves something, for your nerves to be set aflame until you're completely and utterly burnt out.

A shadow looms over you and you stir, eyes fluttering open as they try to focus. 

"I'm sorry," Captain Rex says, voice strained as if an invisible hand was holding his throat, "I-I have to-"

He doesn't finish his sentence, instead he kneels down next to you, and through your heavy lashes you see he's holding his cock in his hands, shiny and hard, covered in slick cum. Did he…?

A pained laugh comes up from his chest. "I couldn't help myself, the  _ noises _ you made, stars... I couldn't help myself." You mewl softly as he spreads your legs, watching your cunt spasm and push out the cum of his subordinates, and he practically  _ growls _ as he roughly grabs your hips and flips you over onto your knees. You’re too tired to stay upright, so instead you let your upper body collapse, your face pressing into the coarse fabric of the blanket. 

His warm hands roughly palm at your asscheeks, kneading and spreading them. “F-fuck, you look like - look like such a good little w-whore,” he says, his tongue catching on the last word. Was this really the Captain Rex you knew? This duty-bound, moral compass of a man, always willing to stand up for the people he believed in? You wonder if there’s some of the toxin in him, too, if the filters in his helmet malfunctioned somehow. He seems like a man possessed -- you can hear his heavy breathing behind you as he lines up his cock with your fucked-out cunt and your sensitive body jerks at his touch. 

If your throat hadn’t already been raw, you would have screamed. He shoves his cock all the way inside you with one swift motion, fucking you roughly through your exhaustion, his fingers digging into your flesh as his strong arms hold your hips in place. 

“Fuck,” he groans, “you’re perfect.” Heat spreads through you as he presses his chest against your back, his hands harshly grabbing your breasts.

“Perfect tits,” he murmurs with his mouth against your ear, “perfect cunt, e-even after being stretched for hours.” His thrusts increase in speed and it  _ hurts,  _ it makes you sob quietly every time his hardness scrapes your insides. Like pressing into a bruise, sore and throbbing, you’re split open beneath him, breath knocked out of your lungs as his hips slam against your ass over and over again. You’re not sure if you peak again, not sure if your body even knows what it’s feeling anymore, but you do know that Rex tenses behind you when you tighten around him.

“Fuck- fuck- ‘m gonna f-fill up your cute little pussy.”

Almost as soon as he says it, you hear the rumble of a moan in his throat as his hot release covers your insides. 

As if by fate, it was the final thing you needed -- your body calms down, air fills your lungs again, you can hear the wind in the leaves, and sleep overtakes you.

There’s a hand caressing your hair as you awaken. You roll over onto your side and open your eyes, expecting to see Fives against the canopy of trees -- it  _ is  _ Fives, but not in the forest. You’re on a ship, no, a shuttle, the kind the Republic army uses for recon. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Fives says softly, a sweet grin spreading across his face. “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired,” you answer. Then, suddenly, you’re painfully aware of everything that happened. Of everything you made him do. You made all of them do. Tears well behind your eyes as your embarrassment overwhelms you, and you suck in a deep breath. 

“I’m- stars, I’m sorry,” you start, but Fives shushes you, wipes away a tear with his thumb. 

“Hey, hey, don’t talk like that. We’re glad we could help.” 

Kriff, you could kiss him -- his words soothe your ache like a shot of bacta and make you feel safe. Cherished.

“Both of us are.” Echo steps out of the cockpit area. He’s back in his armor, carrying his helmet under his arm. 

Hang on. Both of them? What about…? 

“Mm,” Fives agrees, then leans in a little closer to you. “Just be glad we handled it and the Captain didn’t have to get involved.” He winks at you and it’s like your heart gets yanked out of orbit and hurled into deep space. You were  _ sure  _ you hadn’t dreamed what happened between you and Rex, so he had, what? Done all that in secret?

Blood rushes to your head as you sit up. The two seats in the cockpit are both occupied by clones, but only one of them has the distinct bleached buzz cut of the clone trooper captain. He turns his head to look behind and your heart skips a beat as his dark brown eyes pierce yours, brows knitted, and you feel like he’s going to scold you.

Instead he swivels his seat around to face you and the others, face relaxing slightly.

“Now that all three of you have slept on the job, I hope we can get back to work.”

“Yes, sir!” Fives confirms.

“Yes, sir, back to work,” Echo repeats.

He holds your gaze for what feels like an eternity, something heavy and unspoken in the air between you. 

“ _ Yes, sir, _ ” you finally mutter, fully aware that your true reckoning is yet to come.


End file.
